Safe place
by Your-local-trash
Summary: Every single day there was always someone else who fell victim to sadness and frustration, who got akumatized, who needed to be saved. What are you supposed to do when you're the one who needs saving?
1. Chapter 1

"Ladybug save us!"

"Ladybug help us!"

"Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug!"

It never really stopped. Someone always needed something from her alter ego. At this point Marinette was almost useless compared to the girl she was in black and red. She heard all of it so often that everyone's voices just merged together into one collective nagging voice. The worst part of it was that she didn't have anyone to go to- she couldn't let anyone know her secret identity. Not Alya, or her parents, or a therapist. She didn't want to push her problems onto Chat either. She wouldn't do that to her friend. So she was left to deal with such intense feelings by herself. And like every other responsible adult learns to do, Marinette learned to repress her emotions and bury them deep inside. She couldn't let everyone who looked up to her see her like this- see her annoyance, her exhaustion, her depression, her building up self-hatred. For now, she would carry the weight of the world on her shoulders to keep everyone else from drowning. It was her responsibility. She was a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chat volunteered for the first half of night patrol tonight, so I'll be able to watch over the bakery while mama and papa are out running errands. By the time they get back I'll have to go on patrol. Usually it takes about around two and a half hours to thoroughly make sure the city is safe so I'll get back at nearly midnight. I'll still have to finish up homework and some overdue assignments. Ugh, at this rate I'll only have an our of sleep. Maybe I should call in sick agai-_

"Marinette? Are you paying attention?"

The said blunette's head shot up fast to hit her biology teacher's clipboard. She let out a small yelp and rubbed the now sore spot on her head. "Um, yes ma'am." Her teacher raised her eyebrow, obviously not convinced.

"If that's so explain the phenomena of free energy change and entropy."

"Ah- okay. Let's see uh...I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry." The class, minus Alya, Adrien, and Nino, let a few giggles out at her answer. Marinette's cheeks went red at their laughter and she swore to herself she would never get caught off task in class again. Her teacher sighed and shook her head before walking up to the front of the classroom.

"Can anyone _else_ answer my question?"

Almost everyone raised their hand.

The teacher was about to pick on Nathanëal before Chloe rudely bursted out-

Marinette shook her head at the sight- Chloe really was a pain. The rest of the class Marinette spent talking with Alya and filling out busywork. Finally the bell rang.

"Marinette come see me please. I'll write you a pass to your next class."

"Oh- Marinette's in trouble," a few kids mocked immaturely. Marinette ignored them with a roll of her eyes and looked to her best friend Alya as if asking "Do you know what this is about?" and she got a shrug in response. So she shuffled up to her desk and patiently waited for all of the other kids to gather up their things and head to their next class.

"Alright Marinette. What's going on? You seem- very out of it lately," She spoke like she was thinking very carefully about what to say. Marinette hadn't decided whether or not she liked it.

"I'm alright," She shrugged.

"Have you been sleeping well? Eating enough?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Her teacher frowned deeply at the last bit

"Mh...well you aren't in any trouble. I just really don't like seeing you fall behind like this, you're a good student. Maybe we can arrange something. Maybe we can get you a tutor or something like that. Adrien's a good student, I'm sure he'd be willing to hel-,"

"Adrien?" She blurted, flushing just from saying his name.

"Yes, Adrien. ...Is there something you do not like about him. If that's the case we could get so-,"

"No no! Adrien's fine! I LOVE Adrien- I mean I like Adrien- he's great- uh," Before Marinette could finish she heard the teacher laugh. The way she laughed made it obvious to Marinette that she understood what she meant, and maybe that she understood it a little too well

"Anyways, here's what we'll do. I want you to make sure that you're taking care of yourself. If tomorrow you come back and you're still spacing out, I'll arrange a tutor."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go head on to your next class okay."


End file.
